


Training

by Johniarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bratty Eurus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Riding Crops, Shoe Kink, Spanking, Stepping, Switching, Training, Trans Male Character, first time dom, transgender OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johniarty/pseuds/Johniarty
Summary: Eurus has been training Ivan to be more dominant, but he isn't so sure he's ready.





	Training

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to JimDiedOfBoredom for being so patient with me! This ended up being shorter than I'd like because I decided to rewrite the entire story from scratch, and I made them wait long enough while I healed from top surgery.
> 
> Shoutout to my amazing fiancé ChloeWinchester, who helped me through a real rough patch where I was stuck on the direction to go with this!

“The first rule is the most important. You must never take no for an answer, unless it’s pro-or-preceded by the safeword. Rebelling is part of the game. Rebelling brings more punishment. This playful defiance is called being ‘bratty’, like spoiled children. Do you understand?”

Ivan nodded. For him, obedience was the pleasure, but it made sense others might enjoy fighting back. It made sense that Eurus would at least. She wasn’t afforded the same luxuries as her brothers when it came to freedom - especially after the murder. 

“Do you remember my safeword Ivan?”

“Privateer.”

“Correct.”

Eurus flashed him a smile and slipped out of her jacket. It fell to the floor, just out of Ivan’s reach.

“The second rule is to respect your partner’s boundaries. What are mine?”

“Um… No incest roleplay. No bodily waste. No insults about your mental health… There’s a fourth. I can get this! It’s no… No phalluses,” Ivan answered, the final boundary bringing a fierce blush to his cheeks. 

“That’s right. Not until you can please a partner without one. You’re a very fast learner.” 

She shed her shoes next, kicking them off haphazardly in his direction.

“The third rule is aftercare. Tell me how you plan to care for me afterward.”

Ivan’s eyes glittered at the thought. Aftercare was always his favourite part of scenes - though he was usually on the receiving end. 

“Hot tea with milk, a robe fresh from the dryer, and while I hold you I braid your hair loosely.”

“Mmn… That does sound lovely. That’s acceptable. Are you ready to start?”

Eurus removed her blouse and added it to the pile growing before Ivan’s feet. Their lavish room sat nested in the back of Irene Adler’s business, a private rental Eurus used once a month to train her eager pet. Tonight they’d test everything he’d learned. 

“Yes!”

“Alright. Pick out an outfit, darling, and I’ll finish getting ready. I’ll be waiting.”

Ivan stared at her half-dressed form, nearly unable to tear his eyes away. She cut a commanding figure - he wasn’t entirely confident in his abilities, but he wanted to try his hand at dominating her anyway. She wanted this - he'd give it to her, he'd do anything for her. 

* * *

 

He felt a bit ridiculous, holding the riding crop at his side, attempting to steel himself enough to give Eurus what she wanted, how she wanted, and without utterly botching the attempt. 

She stood in the center of the lavish, lusty room, breasts bared. Her sharp gaze followed him, piercing him with curiosity and amusement. He knew it was an attempt at outwardly tenderness, reassurance, but it buckled his resolve nonetheless. 

“Well?” Eurus asked, piercing the silence and shocking him from his stupor. “Are we going to begin or not?” 

Alright, Ivan told himself. He could do this. He shifted his grip on the handle of the crop and slapped it readily against the wall nearest her. 

“Are we going to begin or not,  _ Master?” _ He reminded. His tone was strong, commanding even. “That is how you are to address me. Understand?”

Eurus smirked. 

“Or?”

He nearly faltered at her defiant expression. Right, she said she wouldn't be obedient right away, like he would be. Bratty, she said. Ivan swallowed. Slowly, trying to show his control of the situation, he stalked over to her and slapped her thigh with the crop. 

It was more of a swat, really. A light rap. He cursed himself, struggling to focus. 

“Or, or there'll be much more of that!” 

Eurus rolled her eyes. 

“That? That wasn't much of anything, was it?” She goaded him along, all while trying to assure him it was alright. That she was enjoying herself. He simply needed to try again. 

He struck her arse this time. A proper strike, one that turned her fair skin pink with the force. 

“Was it…?” He coaxed, sliding the leather against the curve of her cheeks. She jerked her chin at him, defiant, having not made much of a sound at all. Ivan drew his arm back more, held the crop with more confidence now, and struck her hard across her breasts. 

Triumph surged through him when she cried out in mingled pleasure and pain. He’d done it! He’d broken her bratty attitude, however briefly! Except…

All that joy, that delight, quickly plummeted to pure horror and shame when he realized he'd caused her genuine pain. 

“Oh! Oh, fucking hell, are you alright? I'm sorry, fuck, I'm--”

Eurus snapped her fingers and Ivan fell silent.

“Did I use my safe word?”

“No.”

“Then don’t stop.  _ Master. _ ”

_ Thwack!  _

_ Snap! _

Ivan struck her again and again, listening to her ragged moans. Sweat beaded on her skin, rolling down her body slowly and leaving goosebumps in its wake. He found himself staring. It still didn’t feel right, hurting her, even though Eurus enjoyed S&M play. Ivan pushed his hair back and took a steady breath.

“Can… Can I safe word?” he asked quietly.

“What?”

“I don’t want to do this tonight, Eurus. It’s sexy, but I - I don’t want to wait. And you look so good in those heels…”

Without hesitation, Eurus ripped the crop from his hand. She gave him a sharp push, her entire demeanor changing with his confession. Ivan toppled right to the floor. She pressed her shoe into his chest, the pointed heel digging into the nylon of his binder. He stared up at her, breathless, eyes wide. She slipped the crop beneath his chin, patting the smooth skin there. 

“You are just awful at this, aren't you, love?” She sighed, exasperated but endeared. 

He smiled sheepishly. “Yeah, I am. I want to be better, but you’re so good at it...” 

Eurus cocked her head, pushing him down further so the tip of her shoe rested in the hollow of his throat. 

“I suppose we can save your lesson for later. But I will have to punish you, pet.” 

He was already soaked through the lace and leather he’d been wearing, heat pooling in his gut. A wide grin spread across his lips. 

“Yes, Mistress.”

Eurus drew her arm back. The leather cracked across his chest. A needy, eager moan slipped from his lips as he stared up at his Mistress. He’d learn later. Right now, he wanted only to serve. 


End file.
